First Christmas
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: It's the first Christmas after Teresa joins up with the Winchesters


First Christmas

This was the first Christmas since Teresa has joined the Winchesters and she didn't get why they didn't want to celebrate.

"Come on guys! It's Christmas!" Teresa chimed at the sulking brothers.

Dean took a swing of his beer, "So?"

"So it's Christmas! We should decorate, get a tree, and give each other presents." Teresa chimed as she headed over to Sam, who was leaning up against the counter.

"We don't really do Christmas." Sam informed Teresa as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What? Why not?" Teresa asked as she looked up at her lover.

"Let's just say that it wasn't our favorite time of year growing up." Dean stated from his spot on the couch.

"Well I'm going to change that." Teresa chimed before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"How are you going to do that?" Dean asked as he got up to follow the couple to the door.

A small smile appeared on the young huntress face, "You two will see. Go out, have some brother bonding time and when you get back I'll show you." She leaned up and kissed Sam before shoving him and Dean out the door.

After watching the impala pull out of the motel parking lot, she gets to work. The boys were out for a few of hours when they got a text from Teresa that said that they could come back. The first thing they saw were red and green lights flashing in their window. Sam looked at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders before reaching for the door handle. But after entering their motel room, they stopped in their tracks.

Considering it had only been a few hours Teresa had gotten a lot done. There was a tree in the corner of the small living room, which was all decorated in red and green ornaments. There were lights everywhere and she had even set up a table full of Christmas treats, and even some homemade ones. But what had made the brothers stop in their tracks wasn't all the decorations, or even the food, it was Teresa. She was wearing a tight red dress that came down just past her knees, with a green sash just under her bust, and her long brown hair was up in a tight pony that had Christmas ribbon in it.

"So what do you guys think?" Teresa asked with a huge smile.

All Sam could do was stare at his lover; he couldn't believe how amazing she looked. When he turned his head to look at his brother, he saw that Dean had noticed as well.

"Wow Teresa, you look hot in that dress." Dean spits out earning him a smack on the back of his head from his younger brother.

After smacking Dean, Sam went over and pulled Teresa into a passionate kiss, "You look amazing. Everything looks amazing."

"Really." Teresa smiled up at him.

"Okay if you two are done let's get to the presents." Dean said as he helped himself to the goodies on the table.

"Sure." Sam laughed as he guided the woman who had put this all together over to the couch. He sat down and she sat on his lap. "Who wants to go first?"

Dean grabbed two more cookies before joining the couple on the couch, "Well since Teresa put all of this together, I'll go" He reached into his leather jacket and pulled out two presents he tossed one at Sam and the other at Teresa.

Sam unwrapped his gift to see that he had gotten a new jacket, "Thanks Dean!" Sam smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the look on his woman's face.

Teresa had stopped in the middle of unwrapping her gift when she saw what she had received from the oldest hunter. "Om Dean . . ."

"What?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Teresa pulled out a deep purple thong. Sam's eyes flew open when he saw what his brother had given Teresa.

"I'm not sure if it would good so I thought maybe you could try it on?" Dean said with a glint in his eye, which disappeared when Sam's hand hit the back of his head.

"Dude! Really!" Sam growled at his brother.

"Oww, hey!" Dean pouted as he rubbed his head.

Teresa held in a laugh as Sam grabbed the tong from her hand and shoved it into his jacket pocket while throwing his brother one of his iconic bitch faces. Dean slunk back into the couch.

"Okay I'll go next!" Teresa sang as she reached under the couch and handed the brothers each their gifts.

Dean opened his first and saw that she had gotten him two copies of 'Busty Asian Beauties' and motor oil for his baby. "Thanks Teresa something for me and my baby."

Sam opened his present and a smile came to his face, "Wow Teresa this is amazing." He lifted leather wallet that had his initials carved into it. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips as a thank you. "I needed another new one. My old one was falling apart."

"I'm glad you like it." Teresa smiled as she rested her forehead on Sam's.

"Okay I guess that leave me." Sam chimed as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gift and tossed it at Dean.

Dean caught them, "Thanks Sammy." He unwrapped his gifts to find that his younger brother had given him some motor an extra large bottle of Whiskey. "Wow Sam, thanks."

"No problem." Sam smiled then turned to Teresa, "And this is for you." He held out a small green box.

Teresa lifted the top off the box and a huge smile came to her face, "Oh Sam! This is beautiful!" She lifted up a silver ring that was attached to a thin silver chain.

"Look inside." Sam said with a smile.

Teresa looked on the inside of the ring and tears came to her eyes, "To my one true love. Sam this is so sweet." Teresa sang as Sam grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck. She reached up and grabbed the ring and twirled it in her hand. Then she leaned forward and kissed Sam passionately on his lips.

Dean just shook his head and went back over to the food that Teresa had prepared.

After a couple of minutes Teresa peeled herself from Sam with a smile, "I think this has to be the best Christmas ever."

"I don't think it's perfect just yet." Sam smirked.

"What?" Teresa tilted her head in confusion.

Sam smiled, lifted her up into the air and watched over to the archway that split the bedroom from the living room. Teresa was a little confused till she looked in the direction Sam was looking. He was looking at the mistletoe that she had hung earlier. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved closer to her so he could put his lips to hers.

Dean looks up to see his younger brother in mid kiss, "Aww come on guys if you wanted to be alone you could have just said something."

Sam pulls away and smiles at his brother. And with out saying anything Dean grabs a couple of plates, stacked with goodies, and heads off to his own room.

Sam turns back to the women he was holding in his arms, "Now this is a perfect Christmas."


End file.
